Good & Plenty
by goldenmeadow
Summary: Like Cake but better because it's wetter! Hijinks at the rec pool; the Quileutes v. the Cullens in a game of water volley while E & B get wet. Post Eclipse, ExB, slightly OOC in an mmm mmm good kind of way! For ninapolitan's I'm a Cock/Twat Tease contest


**Good & Plenty**

"**I'm a Cocktease or Twat Tease"**

**A Twilight Teasing Story Contest**

**Title: Good & Plenty**

Rating: M for the lovin'

Pairing: E x B

Vampire or Human: Canon (ish)

For more information please see contest details on **ninapolitan's** profile

**A/N: Big smooches to vanessarae for sorting out my murky messes and bearing with me!**

**GAME ON…**

Blowing off the wedding planning for one blessed day, Edward reserved the rec center pool. I agreed because quite frankly, the escalating details, pressures and demands were pissing me off. Edward put it more mildly, "Let's take the day off, love. You're overdue for some fun." If only he knew…

I didn't even want to know how much it had cost to clear the entire facility for a whole day though it didn't take a Jessica to figure out it had run much, much less than my torpedo-resistant new Mercedes. I'd accepted the car, but avowed to drive my monster of a truck until it died, so the shiny new toy sat covered and coveted in the Cullen's garage that even Top Gear's Jeremy Clarkson would be jealous of.

Entering the muggy space that housed the Olympic-sized pool, I noticed a kerfuffle at the far end of the pool; the Quileutes vs. the Cullens in a herculean battle of water volleyball. I counted the teams and took note of the players; Quil, Embry, Seth and…Jacob! Though I knew a crew from the reservation had been invited, I did not expect to see _him_. It had only been a couple of months since I'd broken his heart even while he'd busted every bone in his body to keep my own safe. My impulses were calling me to run to him, to jump from the ledge and land against him, to hug him close and tell him how much I'd missed him. Then I remembered that last, haunting, deadened look in his formerly bright eyes. And finally, there was Edward who had witnessed my distress at shattering Jacob's spirit into a million jagged pieces.

Caught momentarily off guard, I lost my footing.

I slid across the tiles and only just kept myself upright. In the periphery of my vision I saw both Edward and Jacob taking up rescue stances should I tip over in a recognizable Bella move.

After regaining my balance, I beamed bashfully at Edward who stood alone in the shallows waiting for me. But as I stepped with trepidation across the treacherous surface, I looked again to Jacob. His head was turned away. There was no sign of the usual grin upon his bleak lips as he spiked the ball with alien strength against the water and hurled it to Alice, who easily hit it back.

Quil, Seth, Embry, and Jacob versus the Cullen crew; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They were not quite evenly matched, but close as it could get between vampires and wolves. The lupines and their behemoth bodies, pack mentality, freaky mind meld shit, and bestial strength. Alice with her foresight, Jasper with his strategic planning, Emmett's brute force and Rosalie's lithesome body beckoning the boys. Like superheroes running amuck! I half-expected the Quileute clan to shizzle into wolf form, but wasn't sure how their thick, fur-coated bodies took to the water.

Returning to Edward--who summoned me with his golden globes alone-- I freed thoughts of Jacob from my head.

You'd have thought I was wearing a sheer white string bikini by the way the discs of Edward's eyes darkened, narrowed into slits and latched onto my body. As it happened, I was garbed in an almost modest black tank, high-cut on the thigh, low-cut on the back and just plunging to nestle between the curves of my breasts. I supposed this was the least amount of clothing Edward had seen me in; the affect it had on him was instantaneous and obvious as he loped closer, only in water up to his thighs. Clothed in dark blue trunks that fit him beatifically, emphasizing each taut muscle of his legs and bottom, unleashing the springy trail of hair that lounged from his belly to the nether regions below, the contours of his chest glittered and shimmered brilliantly in the reflection from the pool's chemically stinging surface.

Ever the gentleman, he advanced closely enough to reach out a hand, assisting me down the slick stairs. Of course I stumbled, that was a given. In my fumbling, I flew down the last few steps to land squarely upon his torso.

Heated water embraced me, an Edward request, no doubt. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

A chilly Edward surrounded me. My face made full contact with his delicious hard-as-rock pecs. I simpered, let out a tiny whimper, and puckered my lips just enough to test the waters. Tasting first one nipple and then the next, oblivious to the public commotion around us. It took all of _my_ superhuman efforts to restrain myself from licking all up and down his Apollonianbody; my hands holding firmly to his forearms, begging for release to sweep up the unreal, inflexible forms of his biceps that were dominated by mountains of flesh and rivers of blue, venom-filled veins that hinted once again to his lethal nature.

At the far end of the pool Emmett took center stage. I couldn't help but crook an eyebrow in his direction even while I wanted to collide with his brother's body more fully. Climbing out of the water with Rose on his shoulders, Emmett cannon-balled back in, creating a tidal wave in his wake. And Rosalie squealed triumphantly, a most un-Rosalie sound!

Teeny tinsel laughter erupted from me until Edward's long fingers lifted my chin to him. All pretenses swam away on the rippling tide that circled us. I broke free and lowered my head. There was one vessel in particular that always beckoned me just beneath the dab of his belly button, on show above his jeans that forever wrapped his flawlessly muscular hips in an embrace that I wanted to mimic. Darkest blue, standing out from his slate skin, begging for a nuzzle. It was even more evident above the midnight of his trunks. My index finger forgot all of the boundaries Edward had laid out and traced its outline, pressing hard yet hardly making a dent. I bit my lip, imagining my tongue licking that precise, priapic, piece of vampire. I could not look further without fear of wetting through my tank before I barely touched the heavily chlorinated water of the pool.

It seemed a safer route to concentrate on the game unfolding before us. But I kept my temptress' hand where it was, unselfconsciously splaying my fingers to scour the divots of his lowest abs. Breathing in sharply, Edward gritted his teeth but did not remove himself.

Certainly the Cullens had an unfair advantage with Alice seeing the future, but the young wolves were not intimidated in the least; they were putting up a good fight. They'd displayed their bravery and skill in the meadow while battling for my life and they showed no less here in this recreational game. Yet Emmett's maniacal laughter was something I could not get used to; the force of it jarred my mind and shook my teeth. And every howl from him was met by a ferocious smack gifted by Rosalie to the back of his head.

All the while, Edward made no move other than to clench my elbows and hold me in a stiff embrace. His jaw was tight and foreboding, his forehead creased, his lips insufferably straight as he struggled with the fiendishness that tormented him bodily and spiritually.

The ball careered past us, barely missing our embrace. I knew where it came from. They all possessed finely honed aim and perfect perception, so this could be no accident. Glancing quickly at Jacob, I caught the smirk that lifted one corner of his self-satisfied mouth.

It may have been a godsend that we were interrupted before I could act so ill-advisedly again but I certainly was not saying prayers of thanks. A scowl lit my face until Edward questioned in a perfect echo of our not-so-distant prom night, "Shall we _swim_?"

Seaworthy and sleek, Edward glided away from me. I knew they had some affinity with the liquid. We'd pieced together the events of the day that I'd cliff-dived on my own and that strange burnished light upon the water. That had been the whirling dervish that was Victoria dancing in the tumultuous breakers. But I'd never seen vampire and water meet close up. Like a dolphin, made for the sea as much as for the woodlands, Edward sped gracefully, lithely through the lanes. On the other hand, I foibled and floundered, flailing like an ancient tortoise more used to desert than sea.

Who would have thought Bella in the water could be any more awkward than Bella on land? Well, me, for starters. I was like a fish _out of_ water! A land-locked mammal that had never seen the ocean, though I certainly knew how to swim! You'd never have known it to observe me now; gasping, gawky, and gangly even in the buoyancy of this pleasantly warmed basin. I was puny and weak and pathetic compared to the Poseidon that ate up the racer's lane beside me.

Wishing him to be a dirty deity, an unbidden, dirty thought came to mind, _I'd like to feel his triton against me!_ I didn't even know where there that came from!

_Liar!_ Okay, so I did.

I was eighteen and horny, and had spent the past year and a half exchanging barely more than chaste kisses with the most divine man that had ever and _would never_ exist! The sexual tension between us was fraught with promise, and all of it negated as per Edward's sense of politeness and his turn-of-the-century upbringing, not to mention his all-encompassing dread that he would kill me during the act of making love.

My frustrated and aroused musings were interrupted as I tripped on a minute dive-toy on the sparkling white-blue tile of the bottom. I almost landed on my tush before Edward's strong arctic arms boosted me up from the waves he had jetted across the surface in his attempt to reach me before I plunged into the paltry five foot depths.

"Perhaps I'd better keep hold of you," Edward licked against my glossy neck, his smirk forming against my skin. Wanting nothing more, I squelched the smartass reply that tried to escape, _"Maybe you could show me some strokes!"_

Unbelievably, I didn't have to ask before he laid me down against him and started driving me through the water. _Boy_, did he show me some moves!

I couldn't tell if he was being intentionally flirtatious at first, with the way he tugged on my hips so that my bum was in direct contact with his groin while he extended my arm along his before sweeping us down the pool. All the air in my body whooshed out at those meager touches, it didn't matter what his objective was! But then his granite lips met my ear as he whispered his instructions, directions that went completely over my head, all the while holding me closely, his arms melting to mine, his legs of sculpted strength weaving around my own right down to my toes. His feet curled over mine, his well-built left leg nested between my shaking thighs so that I could feel the coarse hair rasping against my smooth limbs…and he thought I'd be able to keep my head above water with his body wrapped so supplely against mine?

Feeling every single icy sinew and dip and peak--_and I did mean_ _peak_--of his physique pressed against me as we floated upon the water, I felt like I was the Titanic going under in a death spiral of the grandest magnitude!

Apparently not content with the fact that I could hardly breathe, that my heart was skidding madly like only the best skipping stone on the glassy smooth surface of a lake, that it was taking every effort to quell the moans building from the pressure between my legs and threatening the clamped tight recesses of my throat, Edward decided it was time to attempt a nice backstroke.

He uttered so lowly, brusquely against my swirling Medusa's hair, "Just lay back, love. I think you'll enjoy this…_stroke_."

Oh holy hell! Had I not known that he was incapable of reading only my imperfect mind, I would have sworn he had discerned my earlier wily thoughts. The man knew exactly what he was doing! And my heart shot through several missing beats as I realized he was playing me like his Baby Grand.

As he slid sublimely beneath me, I reveled in the sensations. Our breathing was harsh not from exertion (Edward didn't need to breathe and I wasn't doing any work reclined on his form as I was), but from the sensuality of the water slipping and spilling between us and the erotic way in which our bodies met, suspended on the embrace of liquid that swallowed and lifted us simultaneously. His hands were wrapped around my waist, enfolding me completely in his fully formed arms. And I felt him hard against me, right against the cleft of my ass; he was hardly withheld by the perfect designer shorts he wore. So cold-blooded and stiff, not that I'd ever felt a mortal male joined to me in this manner. If this was a swim lesson, I wished Edward had been my instructor at the YMCA summer program all those years ago!

A striped red and white life flotation device drifted past us. Was this an SOS moment? I didn't know. Having never been allowed this much intimacy with Edward, I was at a loss. The satyr in him was coming out and I was saturated by the distorted promise in his searing orbs.

Imperceptibly, slowly, fearlessly and sweetly, his hands skimmed up my torso even while his thorax and waist and _ugh_, his pelvis held me above the surface of the water that lapped at my sides and between my legs. Lukewarm water, wintry man, and I'd never felt hotter!

Someone else was focused solely upon us. And even dim-blond-bimbo-thicko Lauren would have figured out with ease that it was Jacob glaring at us, looking as though he wanted to pelt the half-deflated volleyball into the back of Edward's head in an effort to decapitate him.

This was all too intense.

Hypersensitive to other's thoughts, undoubtedly picking up the keen disgust that Jacob shot towards us, Edward sought to alleviate the atmosphere. We playfully gamboled for a bit. Letting me dunk him under with my frail arms, he indulged me. Only to come up without warning to deftly thrust me under, following straight after me.

Curling his arms around my waist, he stole me towards him, my hair swilling around us on the current that our connected bodies made. Before I ran out of air, his mouth found mine and he passed his breath into me. It tasted sweet, earthy, recalling honeycombs and cedar tree-lined lanes. I was enchanted! Wrapping my legs around Edward's hips, the emotion in my look quickly turned from delight to desire. He was hard. And against me with nothing more than two drenched flimsy bits of fabric separating us. Before realizing what I was doing, I broke free from his god-like lips to gasp at the convergence and only succeeded in swallowing a giant mouthful of tepid pool water! Edward propelled us to the surface, me gagging and retching with him supporting me and patting my back.

_Way to go, sexy Bella!_

Spluttering, but no less turned on and sexually charged, I needed to recover that little interlude and let Edward know that I had felt him against me. Inhaling a shaky breath, I composed myself, my voice husky with the feel of him as well as the water that had burned my lungs (I hoped the added roughness would only sound more throaty in a good way, not in a I-can't-even-control-my-spastic-reactions-when-my-uber-hot-vampire-boyfriend-presses-his-giant-erection-against-me kind of way) and said, "Edward, I can't believe you've been hiding _that_ all this time! That's quite a _big_ secret!" I was being shameless and I didn't care, this was no worse than the ridiculously hoarse breathing that had shattered the silence of his room that first night in our new bed.

Edward dropped his head with a timid grin; he may have been dead, but chivalry apparently was not. Fathomless black spheres lifted to entrance mine, "_Bella_, you have no idea."

Squeeing at his aberrant admittance of arousal, I was definitely now praying to the gods above that this was not the end of our frolicking. But my fingertips and toes were pruning and my feet were wrinkling in the most unattractive way so I allowed Edward to nudge me towards the steps with a "Come now, siren, I think you've imbibed enough chlorine for one day."

Wanting to continue this new, delectable groping session, I channeled my fledgling flirtatious instincts to taunt Edward as I moved up the stairs ahead of him. "You're not going to poke me with your _big secret_, are you Edward?" I goaded and wiggled my hips just enough to entice but not enough to tip over onto the dicey surface. His hand reached out to guide me by my lower back and I heard him suck in unecessary air at my unlikely teasing. Sensing some sort of victory, I let the coquette loose, "Can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

His voice was rich and rough in reply, "Believe me, Bella, this is tame compared to what I want to do to you."

It was my turn to whimper-moan. My knees nearly buckled and I had no response other than the telltale speeding up of my traitorous heart.

I could do no more than force my faltering feet forward until we reached the enclosed hall that led to the locker rooms. Finally I regained the tiniest bit of control. I wanted to pursue this further. I _needed_ to know what wild things Edward wanted to do to me!

I leaned against the wall of the narrow passageway. Hoping my eyes were seductive and womanly as opposed to wide-eyed and awe-struck at the vision of a nearly naked, totally sexy Edward in front of me, I tightened my terrycloth towel against my breasts before I pushed first one strap and then the other down my shoulders. Edward's lids drooped closed. Pinching the bridge of his aquiline nose, he sighed deeply. When his rich eyelashes lifted again, the color hidden within had deepened one more hue in the spectrum. He swallowed visibly, his very suckable Adam's apple bobbing within the white column of his throat.

I aimed for a sensuous smile, but my lips trembled. I fully expected Edward to stop me at any moment, to impel me into the women's locker room, alone.

Still as stone, and just as cold, his features a frozen tundra of want warring with control, Edward made no move, not to stop me nor to encourage me.

I carried on. Shimmying the suit so it sashayed down my hidden body in quite possibly the clumsiest Bella movement possible, I was finally free of it. And I'd only had to hop from foot to foot, an act I'd never been capable of before, while grasping the towel closely about myself lest I shock my vampire boyfriend into a state of prudent unease.

Proud of myself for shedding my tank without falling flat on my face, I grinned at Edward, licking my lips while I scandalously razed my gaze all up and down his sinuous ligature and then raised one eyebrow at him with what I hoped was an intrepid shrug, as if to say, _"Your serve."_

Dueling with his one inner demon, himself; his vampire nature in conflict with the 17-year-old body that encased him, Edward's nostrils flared. Continuing to cringe against the concrete wall he looked at once fierce and contained.

With a gulp, a breath that swelled his pecs, unloosing one tight cord at a time, first his neck, with a snap, his fingers found their way out of the fist that kept them static, his forearms released and his beautiful biceps lengthened. I couldn't look away from his abs that called to me; they stood in sharp, intaglio relief.

A flash of luminescence was all that warned me! In less than the blink of an eye, Edward pounced! Gripping the edges of my doubled over towel, he slowly unwrapped me. Not once looking down and never losing sight of my half-mast eyes. Not daring even the slightest glimpse, lest he lose all control--_what little he had left_.

Unveiled but unseen, I was pulled inexorably into Edward's body as he backed up to the far wall. Still only touching the tips of the soft shag of my towel, he slid me along him. He melted and I would have swooned except that he latched the farthest corners of sheeting around his back and folded them in so we were cocooned together.

When my breasts brushed against him, so gently, it was like the heat of the savannah melting under the first drops of rain after an interminable summer drought. The frigid temperature stole my breath! An electric current trilled between us and the small, deep umber paps that topped his chest were just as hard as mine!

That merest touch caused Edward's head to crack back, leaving a mold in the porous wall. Air whiffled in through his grimacing lips, leaving a whistle hanging around us in its wake.

Yanking me more forcibly against the snowy planes of his body, Edward grunted and I simpered. Unable to stop myself, I swayed around him, meeting his flesh and slithering against it. My neck bowed backwards and my hips thrust forward. All the while Edward was clinging to my shoulders and clothed waist, allowing me to dance upon him in this most mouth-watering manner. His lean body was dense and taut and unforgiving, while my own was crushable and easily mashed against him.

No kisses were exchanged. It took all of our air to supply enough oxygen to keep me breathing. Jerking me up more securely, he rubbed his nubbins against mine and it was like ice cubes melting against me; pinkening my nipples with the friction and plummeting temperature. Edward's head slumped forward to my ear, a nestle and a lick brought him to that most sensitive region where he whispered-rasped, "I think we need a hot shower, Bella. I'm making you shiver."

Surely he knew that the quaking that traced goose bumps all along my skin were due to the calamitous crazed contact of being swathed naked in a towel with him, not from the coolness of his flesh. But I would never deny myself this fantasy come to life. A shower, with Edward! I only hoped that he would find a gentlemanly manner in which to get me there, otherwise I'd be face-planted faster than you could say Bella-Klutz-Swan!

I needn't have worried. Before I could say, "Sure sure," (never quite got over that saying of Jacob's), we were in the men's locker room. Turning on the jets in the stall at the back corner, Edward leapt inside. Reaching out one sturdy hand he ripped the towel from me, followed my arm from shoulder to fingers and compelled me to join him. My knees shook; my heart found new residence in my throat, and my face as well as every other aspect of my body lit with the furious flame of a true Bella blush! And again, worry was not necessary. Ever gallant, I found Edward with his face turned away from me, his eyes boring a hole into the wall opposite me.

Even so, I was naked, in a shower, with _Edward_. How many times had I thought about this? How many hours had I spent lollygagging in Charlie's bathroom, knowing that Edward was simple footsteps away in my bedroom, while I undressed, washed myself, and often put that detachable shower head to good use? _Ugh!_ This was everything I had imagined, and I wanted all of Edward, but I was perceptive enough to know that now was not the time.

In this most miniature of showers, I took two tiny steps and was pressed against Edward's back. He still wore his trunks. I couldn't resist reaching down to his firm heiney and giving a squeeze. I compressed myself against his rigid back, licking his neck, his shoulder blades, his spine, the juts and pinnacles and pyres of muscles that formed this gorgeous vampire that was made for human me.

My hands encircled him and it was with pure amazement that I touched the totality of his yummy upper body; my fingertips lifting up to linger on his throat before dipping down to his tummy. _So amazing!_ With a close-mouthed kiss I elevated to tiptoes and whispered in Edward's ear, "Let's wash the stench off." I had in mind only the pool water heavily laced with chlorine, but one look at Edward's turned face and I knew he was thinking of nothing other that what he perceived to be the stink of Jacob.

Prior to turning around, Edward shifted me so that in an instant my back was held against his front. He did not touch me except with the lightest trailing of fingers. He still dared not look upon me. Fear of his own reactions was taking a back seat to human lust, but it was still evident.

Knowing he would not peek, I leant down to retrieve the soap from the shower floor. My swampy heat enveloped his defined member that pressed into the seam of my buttocks. Rising up, I rejoiced in Edward's hands that lunged forward to take the soap from me. He lathered up and lavished me with foam and bubbles until I was covered in strawberry scented suds that secreted my body further from his cautious stare. With my head tilted against his shoulder, my back reveling in the contact of his straining chest, I finally knew his hands all upon me. Luxurious, loving, and stimulating.

The delicious, warm spray from the shower tingled my flesh, pinging off of Edward's obdurate torso to pelt me like snowballs hiding a core of ice. Cleansed, I was swept around and I had a front row seat of Edward in his magnificent furor. His eyes darkened as he flattened against the dimpled, baby blue, breeze block wall, once again immobile. Our surroundings were so innocuous; the look in those blackening spheres was anything but. I could not make out if it was bloodlust or _pure lust_ that was causing him to back off.

Gaining control, gathering his sense of etiquette that had been so destroyed on this day, Edward never surrendered my brown orbs and did not deign to look lower than my collar bone as he turned off the shower. The built-in bench that hit the back of his knees beckoned me, tempted me to shove him down so I could straddle him. But that would not do. I'd already pushed him so far.

Instead, I stole an innocent kiss that went against every surging intense feeling that spilled within me. With insouciance I did not feel, I reached out for my towel to dry off.

Apparently Edward was _finally_ up to bat; as ever he hit this one right out of the park! And this playing field was anything but even. Having disavowed all sense of decency, I did enough gawking for the both of us. Temptingly, Edward let the material slip off and around my breasts, allowed it to catch on my nipples and then snared it between my legs, rubbing it back and forth so fluidly that I only became wetter with each pass. Teasingly he would grasp the hooked fabric against my tits only to let it loose at the last moment, shoving his chest closer so that our bare nips met before he brought that offending material back up between us. My legs met the same attention. He drew my limbs roughly against his torso, kneeling down before me, keeping his face downcast, staring at my teetering feet. A pass of the towel was followed by the press of his upper body or a lick of his tongue or a lunge of his bared teeth that never quite made enough contact for my liking.

In this most impertinent manner, we fondled each other indirectly, indiscreetly.

We were just finishing toweling off and almost getting it on again when Edward heard distant footsteps that heralded the approach of..._Emmett_.

Entering just as I emerged through the white vinyl curtain of the stall, Emmett gaped at me. And then guffawed. _And_ howled!

Fleeing as quickly as my feet allowed--unsteady because of my usual ungainly gait, made more so because of the desire that was pounding through me, making my legs a trembling mass of Jell-o--I distinctly heard Emmett's boisterous bellowing, "Hey, Edward? You in there? I know Bella's still alive, are you? Balls of steel my man, _Balls of Steel_!" He let loose with a resounding laugh that ended suddenly with an echoing _thwack_ as Edward undoubtedly broke another concrete block with Emmett's thick skull.

I stifled a giggle, giddy and pent-up and only slightly mortified that Emmett had caught me exiting Edward's shower wearing no more than a hastily retrieved towel.

"Careful Edward, that's gonna come out of your pocket! _Whoa bro, that's what she said!_ You need to put that away before you poke someone's----" and all sound ceased but for Edward's beastly growl punctuated by another reverberating crash.

"Shit man! I was just going to say that you know how Bella hates unnecessary expenditures. Don't get your Calvins in such a twist!"

More commotion enticed me to stick my head out the door in time to see Edward, still wet, glorious and clothed in only his trunks, chasing Emmett down the narrow slippery hall with a twisted towel that he repeatedly snapped against his brother's dense hide.

Edward winked at me as he passed and mouthed the words, "The Beast, five minutes."

I about fell to the slimy floor with that silent utterance coupled with his shifting smirky leer that lingered on my loosened towel that had revealed a tiny jut of fuchsia hard nipple that I was sure Edward had probably spent an hour obsessing over even though not three fucking seconds had passed before he was out of sight.

I was floored.

I was flooded.

Hastily dried off and dressed in an outfit of t-shirt, flared jeans and Chucks that surely would not pass Alice-inspection, I eagerly met Edward outside the automatic doors. He hauled me wordlessly to my rusty, crusty, decrepit truck, that thing that personified me against the unfathomable illicit and perfect exquisiteness of my soon-to-be husband. I still loved that Edward detested me driving this rattletrap. It was my own. Of everything that I owned, this stood me apart from Edward. He had my entire being, but The Beast belonged to me alone. It also helped that in _my_ monster, Edward was forced to obey the speed limit…his manic speed-racer driving never failed to scare the shit out of me.

Peering at him inquisitively, I took in the sharpness of his features, the tautness of his sculpted jaw, his firm lips and narrowed eyes. I didn't know if I was in for a telling-off or if he was going to finally get me off. It went without saying that I hoped for the latter.

When we reached the passenger side Edward leaned against the door, furtively scanning the surroundings for many more miles than my measly corporeal sight could perceive. That nanosecond of distraction from my crafty intentions was all I needed to put thought into action. He had allowed so much more than was customary in the pool, in the hall, and _oh goodness_ the shower! I was going to get to the goods…I knew he would stop me if he needed to, so I just…let my fingers do the walking.

I loved Edward in his tight, soft, worn denims. I would love him more out of them. One quick shift down and I took in the hardness of his member delineated against the flap. My hand followed suit and touched. Touched the cooled, long, hard shape of him harnessed in such sweet vestments. Pressing, delving and savoring the contact. Edward's hand shot out and his head snapped back to me with an expression of powerful ardor haunted by horror.

He didn't know if he could let me do this. He didn't know if he could withstand his own insatiable needs, needs that were all tangled up in eroticism and the instinctual thirst for my singing blood.

I looked up, pleading. I trusted him. Having tasted my blood once and known my death twice, I believed that Edward could control himself and even more, let himself go enough to revel in the pure, hedonistic gratification I wanted to give him.

Not loosening my hold, only tightening and following the icy shape of him that frosted my fingers through cloth, I tipped up on my toes to lick the polar surface of his grim lips. I smiled against him, confident in this act. Bringing my free hand up, I gently caressed the smooth nape of his neck before grasping his wayward, messed-up, damp hair, deepening my lush kiss.

Edward opened his mouth and admitted entry to my tongue. His eyes turned a softer, hotter shade of topaz before he closed the trembling flesh of his lids.

_Good, two points for Brazen Bella!_

Relinquishing his mouth, I leant back enough to watch my hand working upon him. That might have been a mistake. While Edward's head craned backwards on his tensile neck, his face a magnificent mixture of rapt awe and agony, my own head nodded downwards. And oh god! His cock was not only filling the crotch of his jeans when he shifted and swiftly, inhumanly quickly, reached down to readjust himself, the tip of him emerged from the shelter of his pants. Though tight, the waistband could not restrain his erection from peeking out!

My mouth gaped open at the sight! _Oh lord!_ A glistening, winking, pale pink mushrooming head called to me. _Mmmmm_, I really wanted nothing more than to rip his jeans down and swallow him whole, but I knew Edward was not ready for that. The fact that he was allowing me to trespass his rigid physical boundaries in this lascivious manner would have to be enough for now. That he was letting me see him, even this littlest _big_ part of him, to touch and know and feel would satisfy me…for now.

I wouldn't shuck him of his clothes, but that stricture wouldn't stop me from enjoying the display before me. Breaking Edward's lax hold I dropped to my knees. He shivered and looked down at me and I thought he would stop me, but he didn't. He just watched with bated breath and engrossed attention as I licked that portion of his cock that was available to me. Cheeks caving in, his lips flattened against the snarl that built up in his unyielding lungs and crawled up through his throat, he was frighteningly leonine. Despite his control, the snarl ripped out, and it was anything but melodious!

Tasting of honey, soft, silky smooth, plush, and more than anything like a shard of ice, the terminus of head that I suckled made me want for more. I hadn't been this intoxicated in the pool. I hadn't felt this drunken in the hallway, pressed naked against Edward. Even the shower…that was a cake-walk. I felt like I was sucking on the ambrosia of the gods. Every dribble of venom that leaked from the tiny slit in the middle of his shitake head gave salty pleasure to my tongue. And just on his tip, just as it elongated and pressed outward from the waist of his jeans, I sucked. Licking, swallowing, swilling, and vacuuming up every last drop, entreating him to let loose more of that splendid liquid. I followed the engorged ridge that encircled him, first with my nose, inhaling the tangy saccharine scent of him, then with my pursed lips, just bestowing the faintest pressure, and then with my tongue, pointed and hot as a poker against him.

Edward tried to be gentle, but before long his hands clamped my head, threaded into my hair and grasped me tightly to him. Not hurting me, but thrilling me with his craving!

Impulsively, I attacked that naked one inch of him that was within my reach all the while rubbing up and down the rest of his dick that I could not see, and reaching lower to knead and palpate my fingers against his balls in just the same manner that I'd watched him play his lullaby to me on the piano. In tune with each other, I rejoiced as Edward's body thrust against me time and time again.

Harsh sounds, hisses, silent entreaties and "_Bella!" _rang from Edward's lips that he tried so hard not to part. Every appeal emboldened me more, made me redouble my efforts.

"Bella, I swear!" His head broke backward causing a hairline fracture to skate across the passenger window while his hips jerked into the door, denting the frame of my truck, before he drove upward into my waiting mouth.

"Betcha don't," I dared as my tongue flicked out to lap up the infinitesimal drips of sweet venom that were starting to flow more freely. I wrapped my lips around him and tugged hard, instinct taking over.

"FUCK!" His voice splintered like a fault line to reveal the teenage boy inside. And a burst of molasses coolness filled the cavern of my mouth, sliding like a Slurpee down my throat.

Blissed out, beyond the pale, Edward towed his tip from my mouth and my hand resting on the flap of his jeans didn't want to let go its hold on his relentlessly lengthened cock.

Lifting me up like nothing more than a doll, he crushed my swollen lips with his. A dangerous kiss, his teeth almost bared in a roar of release warped by irrefutable thirst.

With no words spoken, I found myself seated and buckled into the passenger side of my truck; a token Edward move. I did not even have the chance to inspect his maneuver before he was in the driver's seat with the truck in gear, blasting out of the un-crowded parking lot to deliver me, I assumed, safely home before I could transgress any more of his stringent rules.

My mind was a tumult! Satisfied, pleased, anxious about Edward's upcoming reaction, and never more aroused, I dared a peek at him. He looked ahead, ominous, tensed and definitely not feeling the post-coital rapture.

The day's events left me in a perilous position. I was elated by the fact that I had gained so many footholds upon Edward's body, but I worried that we would be set back in our quest to completely make love while I was still of this world by Edward's impervious, timelessly courteous nature and my own brash zeal.

Every single cell of blood in my body swam down to my clit. I was engorged and pent-up. And I was certain Edward could smell it with his heightened senses. Pressing my thighs together, clenching my hands to stop them from wandering downward, I lapsed against the seat and finally noticed that weren't headed towards Edward's house. Nor were we driving to my home. We were headed in a direction I hadn't explored for a very long time.

Glancing at Edward, I caught him watching me. Jet black again. Sparking with the promise of darkness, but only in the most exciting manner possible. I was seething and on fire at that look and his silky soft words of explanation to my unspoken question, "I'm nothing if not a gentleman, and I think it's only fair that I return the favor. Don't you?"

I spluttered and probably nodded my chin so vigorously that I resembled a stupid major league baseball bobble head! My mouth opened to respond but all that came out was an idiotic, "Wah!"

Cheeky, smirky, devilish and somewhat Machiavellian, this new Edward chuckled. Leering, he scraped his obsidian omniscient look up and down my body that was quickly edging towards a state of total J-E-L-L-O.

We pulled into the old abandoned drive-in cinema. I'd forgotten all about this place but as the wheels of my truck spun out on the gravel road, memory swooped down and it all came back. The smell of hot buttered popcorn, and new-old releases of juvenile Disney films, contraband candy and sitting on the hood of Charlie's cruiser trying to pick up the crackling sound from the mostly malfunctioning, hard-wired speakers through the ceaseless chirping of crickets. The playground seated in front of the ginormous screen where I'd laughed and played. My summer sojourns with Charlie.

I wondered where Edward had been during my childhood. Already a 17-year-old boy, already a 100-year-old man, with his family but all alone, waiting for me. I detested those wasted years, but even more I hated the wasted months while we'd both denied the compulsion between us.

Shifting into park, gliding to a stop, I expected Edward to be at my side with that self-same speed he's shown earlier. Instead he languorously opened the whining door, shut it with the kick of a foot (something he would never do to his Volvo!), and loped with all the grace of a mountain lion around the smoking bonnet of The Beast. His eyes never left the liquefied, dilated, delighted depths of mine. As he reached my door I was already in a state of perfect anticipation.

A grip of the worn silver handle and my door edged open. Edward advanced and reached inside to tug my legs out towards him. Spreading my quavering thighs he stepped up to bat. Turned sideways, I braced myself on my elbows. He declined upon me and met my breasts with his chest. Met my already arching neck with his lips. Biting my chin and then nibbling the concave hollow of my throat. Breath escaped my thin throat and threatened not to return.

Lips—coldest, hardest, most attractive lips--cleaved mine. Parting them with sheer pressure while winding in and curling around my tongue and dragging it into the hazardous abyss of his mouth.

Our moans competed with the incessant chatter of the crickets and grasshoppers that played in the un-cut grass.

Releasing my begging mouth, Edward concentrated on my jeans. This time he did put his merciless speediness to work and flourished them, along with my panties, straight down my legs in no time at all! I didn't have time to blush or duck and cover! Well, I always had time and blood enough to flush, so a scarlet color raced over my bared skin, echoing the sunset that lingered behind Edward's superb head framed in the truck's gaping door.

Unexpectedly, Edward did not wrest my clothes completely from me. Tantalizingly, he left them entangled at my ankles. And then, with my feet bound together, he shifted smack-dab into me, lifted my legs and settled them over his neck, onto his shoulders so that my ankles rested around the nape of his neck.

Held captive.

I was captivated.

Never had I been more lusciously hobbled! Not when I tripped on my own feet, scattered helplessly down the stairs, certainly not when I thrashed and stumbled on the non-existent banana peels underfoot.

Edward closed in for the kill. Soft as a feather, with the point of a quill, displaying shocking need and restraint, he whirred his hands down and whizzed his mouth up my pliable inner thighs to the heights that wept for him.

_Good & Plenty, Good & Plenty, Good & Plenty_ was in endless loop across my mind! The stupid movie candy from my yesteryear twined with Edward's provoking ministrations, reminding me of the best days of my childhood and the unknown ecstasies that were to come.

Before I knew it, I was actually shouting, "GOOD AND PLENTY!"

I felt Edward's response in a snicker that palpated in the most good, most plentiful way against my wet-hot nooks and crannies. A breathless, simple moan followed from me, met by a growl of Edward's as he parted my thighs more fully and dove in with one slow, sure finger.

Fast on the heels of my old school outburst, provoked by Edward's nubile tongue that teased my clit, pulsing-pushing-pressing, his agile fingers that worked in me, plunging repeatedly, curling and hooking, I screamed a garbled, "Sweet Tarts!"

Unpredictably, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, glacial and sword-like as it swept up and down my lips to dive in at the last moment. Swift, assured rubbing. In and out! His wet fingertips swirled up and around my swollen nub beating out an inescapable earth-shattering rhythm. Peppering my pussy with corrupt caresses, Edward used his other hand to restrain my hips against the old cracked leather seat and my head thumped against the console, back arched to the sky, nipples hard as diamonds and probably able to cut through glass. "Oh God, Edward…_Dots_!" I yelled, out of my head. I _was_ seeing dots and stars bursting, and iridescent multi-colored pinwheels twirling.

Feeling the hottest of all liquids seeping out of me, knowing that Edward's off-limits mouth and tongue and teeth and throat were drinking it all in, turned me on and off and on and off, like the blinking light on an out-of-order window speaker! I was blinkered and blinded and beyond reason! I had no idea what he was going to do next, but could feel the finale speedily descending upon me!

His lips switched with tongue that traded places with fingers, and his expert bits twizzled across me, into me, over my red licorice lips…not at human speed, a demisemiquaver. My muscles clenched and shrieked; my legs wrapped around his head while I luxuriated in the tactile sensation of his messy hair scratching against my thighs. My arms flung outward and flailed in exactly the same manner as when I'd glugged in the pool water earlier. Only this time I pounded the black vinyl dashboard, inadvertently hitting the stereo control that briefly sped The Breeders' _Cannonball_ hurtling through my pitiful, tinny speakers before Edward looked up with his crooked grin to press it back off. I scooched up more fully into his face, his hand wrapped under me and into my ass, smushing me to his wicked mouth that littered more damp kisses, wide open tongue lashes that trashed me. I thrashed futilely.

Another arctic caress sent my senses reeling and my arm shot out again, making contact with the horn which tooted twice in a frantic cacophony tuned to my "Oh, OH!" Needing leverage, my hand flew back and grasped the steering wheel.

A final frosty flicker and flourish upon my scorching, smoldering, simpering sweet spot, a singular thrust of two fingers up and into me, curling against me and hitting just right, and I came hard, incongruously shouting, "SUGAR BABIES!"

Dipping dots, soft serve, banana splits, hot fudge sundaes…they were all wrapped up in my post-cum glaze. _Jolly Ranchers, mmmm._ My body took mortal ages and eons to unwind, relax, release, to stop bucking. With lids clamped shut against the Starbursts that flavored every sensation that continued to thud throughout me, I felt Edward kiss my thighs, my scarred knees, my bruised shins as he propped my feet against his upper body and then settled them, like a baby, on his hip. His fingers stole up the soles of my feet and tweaked my toes, trying to bring me back to this life.

Triumphantly, he grazed my lips that were spread in the most beguiling smile. My eyes still remained closed, savoring every commotion that continued to tremor through the deepest reaches of my skin. Not looking, blinded, I only felt Edward's grin against my flesh and in the expanse of his voice, "Brought something for you, for _afters._"

Impaled in my own ecstasy, I willed my ten ton heavy lids to open. Hoping against hope that the thing that Edward had brought me, which he dragged from his back pocket to shake so exuberantly in front of me, was an economy sized pack of Trojans; I smote the last vestiges of orgasm from my face and focused with great difficulty.

Only to find that the rattling box levitating before me was…Good & _goddamn_ Plenty's. Stealing one of Edward's characteristic expressions, I rolled my eyes…good ol' Alice.

**A/N:** **Pretty please with a sleek slippery sexy Poolward on top….REVIEW!**

**Er yeah, I've got a couple more oneshots and some other things on the go so check 'em out! Especially 'Comeuppance' (Chapter Two should be up next week)!**

**R&R, I know many have said it, but if you read it, Review It…and they will…aw shucks…you know the rest!**


End file.
